Tunnustusten luola
TUNNUSTA!!!!!!1 ---- *Luulin vielä vähän aikaa sitten, että "Shame" on System of a Downin oma kappale. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.43 (EDT) **Kuuntelin juuri alkuperäisen. Semmosta räppiä. Ei ole vakaata mielipidettä siitä minulla, mutta täytyy sanoa, että System of a Down veti hyvän hevicoverin, jossa on jotain omaakin. Samoin kuin versionsa Black Sabbathin jo alkuperäisenä loistavasta kokaiinibiisistä Snowblind. (Joo, ei tämä taida mitään tunnustustamista olla... Pikemminkin tunnustan näiden cover-versioiden hyvyyttä :D Lopetan off-topicin TÄHÄN.) --Aivosähkömies 3. lokakuuta 2008 kello 10.51 (EDT) *POLTIN REKAN!!!! No vanha juttu...--Soppamies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.54 (EDT) *Olen luonut siveettömän soittolistan ämpeekolmoselleni, kappaleista jotka saavat mieleeni tuhmat, kauniit tai kumpaakin olevat asiat. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.01 (EDT) *Luulin 9-vuotiaana, ettei seksiin tarvita erektiota. Luulin myös, että erektiohäiriö tarkoittaa päivällä muuten vain sattuvia erektioita, ja joskus luulin, että seksiä harrastavat vain toisiaan äärimmäisen paljon rakastavat ihmiset. Äksdee. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.48 (EDT) *En ole tehnyt läksyjäni kuin kerran koko vuoden aikana. Ja tästä sivusta tulee aika laimea, ellei joku pian tunnusta murhaa tai olleensa osallisena valtion / suuren monikansallisen yhtiön salaliitto-operaatiossa. --Wooohooo 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.57 (EDT) *Tällä sivulla tunnustamani asiat eivät ole suurimpia salaisuuksiani. Niitä en halua enkä uskalla kertoa. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.58 (EDT) *Jäin kerran kiinni kuviksenluokan oven tiirikoinnista ruuvimeisselillä.--B14 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.59 (EDT) *Olen vakavissani, kun sanon, että opinto-ohjaus ja ehkä terveystietokin on osaksi indoktrinaatiota. En ole ennen tätä sanonut, mutta nyt sanon. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.00 (EDT) *En vielä kaksi vuotta sitten tiennyt, mitä n00b tarkoittaa. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.01 (EDT) *Jos nyt tälle linjalle lähdetään, niin en 6-luokan alussa tiennyt mitä tarkoittaa n00b, lol, wtf, xd, yms. yms. yms. Opin ne kaikki kun asensin mesen. --Wooohooo 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.05 (EDT) *Minä luulin ennen, että xD on lyhenne. Btw, sehän on oikeastaan vähän kuin onomatopoeettinen sana: muunnos ilmeestä merkiksi on verrattavissa muunnokseen ääntelystä sanaan. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.07 (EDT) *Olen ajatellut tuhmia. Sen lisäksi olen syönyt joskus Twix-patukan jakamatta sitä kenenkään kanssa. Hyi minua! Ja varastin pienenä naapurin tytön hienon, värikkään kiven, enkä koskaan sitä palauttanut.--Meteori 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.09 (EDT) *Minä lainaan aina tunnilla kavereilta lyijykynää ja palautan sen harvoin. Joskus pureksin lyijykyniäni. Se ei ole kuitenkaan mitään verrattuna kaveriini, joka imeskelee lyijykynää kuin antaen sille suuseksiä. Hyi helevetti. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.10 (EDT) *Ai niin, ollessani ala-asteen ensimmäisellä kirjoitin kuulakärkikynällä poikien vessan seinään jotakin loukkaavaa eräästä luokkamme tytöstä. Se vähän hävettää nyt. Ja kadutti silloin jo. Pyyhin sen samana vuonna sieltä poiskin tosin. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.56 (EDT) *Ennen tätä syksyä en ollut koskaan käyttänyt farkkuja. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.56 (EDT) *Kadun syvästi sitä, että en kostanut nemesikselleni heti 1. luokalla. Jos olisin kostanut, olisin tällä hetkellä atleettinen ihannenuori tällaisen pimeässä viihtyvän hyypiön sijasta. --Abyssos 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.04 (EDT) *Varastin jälki-istunnon aikana CD-levyn --Soppamies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 13.19 (EDT) *En pystynyt tekemään hampaiden harjaamisesta elämystä, vaikka TV:ssä mainostäti kehoitti. Nyt pelkään, että kylpyhuoneeni on elämyksellisesti köyhä ympäristö tai että olen epänormaali. Olen turmellut sanomalehteä kirjaston lukusalissa piirtämällä Johannes Koskisen valokuvaan viikset. --Bonaparte 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 01.55 (EDT) *Tunnustan. Olin Laotse edellisessä elämässäni.--B14 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 03.19 (EDT) *Unohdan aina meseen kirjautuessani antaa salasanan, ellen ole raksittanut ruutua "muista salasana". --Aivosähkömies 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 14.09 (EDT) *En osaa keittää kahvia. Kukaan ei ole koskaan kertonut minulle miten kahvinkeitintä käytetään. -αωω 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 14.57 (EDT) *En ole oikeasti kahviriippuvainen, vaikka koulussa esitänkin silloin tällöin South Parkin Tweek Tweakia. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 05.08 (EDT) *En ole itseasiassa ikinä juonut kahvia. --Wooohooo 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 07.57 (EDT) *Tapoin kerran siiran, jonka olin vanginnut ruiskuun. Tosin se oli vahinko. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.38 (EDT) *Olen niin epäluuloinen, että joskus kun keskustelusivulleni jossain wikissä on tullut uusia viestejä, minun pitää tarkistaa vertailemalla versioita, että kaikki ovat tosiaan vain kirjoittaneet oman uuden viestinsä eivätkä esimerkiksi poistaneet sellaista viestiä, jota en ole vielä ennättänyt lukea. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.09 (EDT) *En ole ikinä juonut kahvia, käyttänyt farkkuja tai syönyt salmiakkia.--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.17 (EDT) *Suklaa-lakritsi-karkeista saan tunkkaisen olon. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.23 (EDT) *Minulla ei ole tyttöystävää vaikka en ole käynyt parturissa 9 kuukauteen. --Abyssos 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.06 (EDT) *Moponi kulkee 70km/h. Saisi kyllä mennä kovempaakin. --Wooohooo 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.15 (EDT) *Ai niin, unohdin viime tunnustuksesta: Minulla ei ole mopoa, vaan sotken aina polkupyörällä ja koska olen osittain masokisti, ajan itseni loppuun melkein joka kerta!--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.18 (EDT) *Minulla ei ole mopoa enkä aio koskaan hankkiakaan sellaista. Enkä autoakaan. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.20 (EDT) *Yläasteella kerran melkein tein itsemurhan leikkaamalla kurkkuni saksilla mutta sitten sain estettyä pahan minäni aikeet tahdonvoimalla.--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.20 (EDT) *En ole koskaan viillellyt itseäni tai yrittänyt itsemurhaa tai toisen ihmisen tappamista. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.22 (EDT) *Minun pitäisi olla luennolla. En ole. --Bonaparte 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 05.31 (EDT) *Kuuntelen paljon huonoa musiikkia. Ja suhteellisen hyvääkin ihan liikaa. --Aivosähkömies 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 06.36 (EDT) *Minulla ei ola hajuakaan, mitä aion tehdä kun saan opiskeluni opiskeltua.--B14 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 06.58 (EDT) *Minulla ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä tekisin peruskoulun jälkeen. Menin lukioon, eikä minulla ollut hajuakaan, mitä tekisin päästyäni ylioppilaaksi, joten jatkoin opintiellä. Minulla ei edelleenkään ole hajua, mitä teen saatuani tien päätökseen. --Bonaparte 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 03.57 (EDT) *Minulla ei myöskään ole hajuakaan siitä, mitä aion tehdä päästyäni täältä. --Wooohooo 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.58 (EDT) *Olen myös kerran katsonut eläinpornoa. --Wooohooo 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.58 (EDT) *Minäkin olen katsonut sellaisen videon, missä hevonen pakotetaan (voi se sen mielelläänkin tehdä, en tiedä) anaaliyhdyntään miehen kanssa. Ja sitten sellaisen, mihin oli piirretty poika naimaan aasia. --Aivosähkömies 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.17 (EDT) *Nimeni on Matti-Frans Hollmén, asun Raumalla ja täytän joulukuussa 54 vuotta. Olen myös kerran kuvannut eläinpornoa. -αωω 6. lokakuuta 2008 kello 16.52 (EDT) *Olen joutunut turvautumaan Urbaaniin Sanakirjaan pari kertaa käyttäessäni Internetiä. --Aivosähkömies 9. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.55 (EDT) *Olin kerran SETAN bileissä. Nora Nakkila 10. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.51 (EDT) *Eräänä vuonna myöhästyin noin joka toisena kouluaamuna koulusta. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Minulla oli kerran niin pitkät hiukset, että minua toistuvasti luultiin tytöksi. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Minulla on ollut puhtausneuroosi, mutta silti luokkalaiseni ovat kammonneet minua likaisena ihmisenä. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Meteorin huikeat paljastukset osa I: Löydän aina tyttöjen läheisyydessä sisäisen nössöni ja alan selittämään jostain lukujärjestyksestä, kun treffeille pitäisi kysyä. Asdfdsa.--Meteori 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 22.47 (EDT) *osa II: Kerran melkein löin yhtä tyyppiä turpiin.--Meteori 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 22.47 (EDT) *osa III: Luen aina tuosta otsikosta, että Tunnustusten Luoma.--Meteori 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 22.48 (EDT) *Aina, kun tylsistyksissäni rämppäilen Satunnainen sivu -nappia ja se heittää tänne http://beepedia.wiki-site.com/index.php/Beepelit:Bee-el%C3%A4m%C3%A4/2/1/1, ilostun ja luulen, että joku kirjoitti jotain keskustelusivulleni. Sitten petyn, kun huomaankin sen Beepeliksi ja alkaa angstittaa. Pähkinähiiri 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 06.21 (EDT) *Katson töissä Youtuben salatut-elämät remixejä. Nora Nakkila 15. lokakuuta 2008 kello 12.56 (EDT) *Olen jättänyt ihmisen tappamatta. --Se ainoa oikea 25. lokakuuta 2008 kello 18.52 (EDT) *Juon välillä kokonaisen kannullisen kahvia ja enemmänkin vain, koska sattuu silloin olemaan paha angst päällä. Neiti Pähkinähiiri 25. lokakuuta 2008 kello 19.22 (EDT) **Teen toisinaan samantapaista kuin Pähkinähiiri mutta usein eri syistä kuten vaikkapa ihan vain omaa tyhmyyttäni. --Dudaa 25. lokakuuta 2008 kello 20.29 (EDT) *TYKKÄÄN JENNISTÄ NIIN PALJO ET HAMPAATKI IRTOO SUUSTA! --IV: Soppamies/Känniääliö 25. lokakuuta 2008 kello 20.32 (EDT) *TUNNUSTAN. Minä olen Abyssos, ja olen 1337 Guild Warsissa. --Abyssos 26. lokakuuta 2008 kello 02.23 (EDT) *Minun olisi tänään pitänyt jäädä jälkkään, mutta livahdin pois muiden mukana. Lisäksi nämä "tunnustukseni" ja suuri osa tekemistäni artikkeleista juontavat juurensa lähinnä suunnattomaan huomionhakuisuuteeni. Neiti Pähkinähiiri 27. lokakuuta 2008 kello 07.54 (EDT) *Yhdellä liikkatunnilla minut ja pari muuta hemmoa komennettiin jäämään johonkin jälkipuhutteluun, mutta lähdimme kaikki kotiin. Ja nämä tunnustukseni eivät johdu (ehkä) huomiohakuisuudestani, mutta sitäkin enemmän siitä, että minulla on ollut suunnattoman tylsää ja minulla on kiinnostus marginaalisiin asioihin, kuten vaikka pienten tunnustusten luettelointiin. Hih. --Luomaitreya 27. lokakuuta 2008 kello 09.15 (EDT) *'Sekosin eilen' sillä seurauksella, että poistin kerralla monia asioita elämästäni ja irrottauduin menneistä hyvin julmasti. Enkä edes hyvästellyt erästä rakasta ystävääni, vaikka tiesin, että toimintani ansiosta emme enää ikinä tapaa toisiamme. RIP sekin ihmissuhde. Taisin samalla myös tuomita itseni ikuisiksi ajoiksi Siwan tahi Lidlin kassaneidiksi. >_< ANGST! -αωω 28. lokakuuta 2008 kello 05.49 (EDT) *Btw, Idanin viimeisin tunnustus on mielestäni hillittömän hauska XD! Ihan tässä hampaatki irtoo suusta :----D XD :DD::D xDxDxDxD -αωω 28. lokakuuta 2008 kello 06.07 (EDT) *Myin sieluni vandalismille (en tosin pahantahtoiselle sellaiselle). Taas. Halvalla meni. Yli 20 kertaa. Nyt tuntuu tyhmältä. Että mitä piti sellaiseenkin taas lähteä. --Bonaparte 28. lokakuuta 2008 kello 07.31 (EDT) *Taisin joskus 5-vuotiaana luulla, että vasemmisto on joku sellainen, joka vastustaa kaikkia uusia lakiehdotuksia ja sitten katsotaan, onko tuo vastustus aiheellista ja tehdään sen pohjalta päätökset. xD --Luomaitreya 28. lokakuuta 2008 kello 10.13 (EDT) *Katselin Anna Abreun feikkialastonkuvia cfakesta. Nora Nakkila 31. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.22 (EDT) *Olen oikeasti BeeBotti. --Anonymous Bot 31. lokakuuta 2008 kello 11.22 (EDT) *Menen toisinaan lupaamaan asioita, vaikka tiedän jo valmiiksi, etten niitä pysty pitämään. Kaiken lisäksi luulin ennen, että se outo Janne Raappana on sama henkilö kuin se reggae-Raappana. Samperi, onko pakko hämmentää tavallisia ihmisiä ottamalla sama taiteilianimi kuin toisella sukunimi? Go ask Alice when she's ten feet tall 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 09.02 (EST) *Minä olen Timo Kahilainen. -αωω 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 09.17 (EST) *Minä romahdutin WTC:n. Tein sen vahingossa harjoitellessani kamehameha-liikettä.--B14 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 09.38 (EST) *Ensimmäistä kertaa 5 vuoteen tein läksyt kotona, enkä välitunnilla. --Abyssos 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.33 (EST) *Oikeasti en olekaan Timo Kahilainen. Hehheh, huijasinpas teitä! -αωω 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.45 (EST) *En mennyt lankaan Sankarittaren huijauksesta. Olenko tylsä? --Luomaitreya 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.45 (EST) *TYKKÄÄN SITTENKIN SARASTA NIIN PALJON ETTÄ HAMPAATKI IRTOO SUUSTA!! Sivarikyttä pysäytti mun virimankin ja yllytti polttamaan kumia ja antoi sakot. Sinne meni viinarahat. Kostin sprayaamalla saman sivarikyttäauton kylkeen HOMOT! --Soppamies 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.48 (EST) *En ole koskaan lukenut kokonaan Hikipedian vastuuvapauslauseketta. --Luomaitreya 4. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.40 (EST) *Luulin n. 6-vuotiaana, että seksiä harrastaessaan aikuiset nauravat koko ajan. --Luomaitreya 4. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.40 (EST) *Olen lukenut Vegeta-faktat kokonaan... ja selviytynyt!--B14 4. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.41 (EST) *Minusta on tullut tietokonepeliriippuvainen. ......Hehheh.... Vovia en sentään (vielä) pelaa. -αωω 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.13 (EST) **Hah. Minusta tuntuu, että olet nykyään ollut vähemmän netissä kuin ennen. Aavistan tämän. --Luomaitreya 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.30 (EST) ***Huomautus: on minulla tietysti myös muutakin elämää kuin tietokone.. Niin. :O -αωω 19. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.19 (EST) *Vasta tänään opin lyhenteen FTW merkityksen. --Luomaitreya 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 14.10 (EST) *PURISTIN JENNIÄ PERSEESTÄ KUN HALASIN HÄNTÄ! --Soppamies 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 16.37 (EST) *Kirjoitin noin tunti sitten veljeni auton lumen kuorruttamaan takalasiin sanan ASD (tein vahingossa liian suurikokoisia kirjaimia joten F ei mahtunut mukaan). -αωω 19. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.19 (EST) *Noin minuutti sitten katsoin lyriikkasivustolta, että Rushin Camera Eyessä lauletaan "I feel the sense of possibilities, I feel the wrench of hard realities" (nuo I-sanalla alkavat lyriikanpätkät ovat muuten näppäriä copypastettaa, ei tarvii ajatella isoja ja pieniä kirjaimia xD). Sitä ennen en koskaan ollut saanut kyseisestä pätkästä selvää enkä jaksanut lukea lyriikoita, jotka kyllä olisivat ihan kansilehtisessäkin tuolla äitini luona. Häpeän vastapoiskarissutta tietämättömyyttäni. :( --Luomaitreya 21. marraskuuta 2008 kello 12.02 (EST) *Siteerasin Meteoria selitellessäni eilen ystävälleni mystisiä katoamisiani. -αωω 25. marraskuuta 2008 kello 12.42 (EST) *Olen Ismo Auvinen ja Soitan kohta Tero Haapalalle jos tätä beepediaa ei suljeta --91.156.51.118 25. marraskuuta 2008 kello 16.19 (EST) *ON NIIN TYLSÄÄ ETTÄ HAMPAATKI IRTOO SUUSTA JA IDAN SANOO VAAN ETTÄ "WOOHOOO" JA "kato NY ISMOKIN LÄHTEE TÄÄLTÄ POIS KU RIEHUT NOIN". -αωω 8. JOULUKUUTA 2008 KELLO 01:42 (EVO) *JA HELPPOA KUUNNELTAVAA -LEVYKKEETKIN ON JO KUUNNELTU. -.- -αωω 7. joulukuuta 2008 kello 18.43 (EST) *Kirjoitin englannin esseeseen vahingossa miehestä, joka oli kotoisin tyttöystävästään. --♣♥Meteori♠♦ 25. joulukuuta 2008 kello 12.37 (EST) **Nyt repesin kyllä :D --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.49 (IDT) *Olen sukkanukke. --'Dall'Abisso lui ritorna' 29. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 13.41 (IDT) *OLETTE KAIKKI RETROGRADISIA MELANOSYYTTEJÄ!! --Don Igor 9. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 21.50 (IDT) *Pidin niin pitkän ja kaikenlisäksi törkeästi ilmoittamatta tauon, etten enää muista ulkoa miten otsikot ja muut tehdään. -ρähkiηähiiri 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.30 (IDT) *En irstaillutkaan Kuopion-reissulla, vaikka niin lupasin. Join kyllä kaksi tölkkiä olutta, joka oli hiton pahaa. No, peeloilimmehan me kyllä siskoni kanssa melkoisesti yhdessä ravintolassa. --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.18 (IDT) *Olen oikeasti Dudaa --Nora Nakkila 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.34 (IDT) **Vitut oot. Siis ei sillä että minää oisin muttääh.. Et oo.--Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.49 (IDT) *Olen oikeasti skitsofreeninen lihajalostamon apulaisjohtaja ja himouskovainen saabisti Jaakko Harmaja pääkaupunkiseudulta. Olen eronnut vaimostani ja minulla on kaksi lasta, joista toinen on tehnyt itsemurhan hyppäämällä humalassa sillalta jokeen. --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.40 (IDT) *En ole koskaan kokeillut ollenkaan tupakkaa. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön nimeen, Luoma 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.52 (IDT) *En aio koskaan kokeillakaan tupakkaa. --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.53 (IDT) *Olen oikeasti Luoma, Meteori, Sankaritar ja Napoleon --Nora Nakkila 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 22.05 (IDT) **No kaikkihan sen tietävät! Ja sinä, kuten me kaikki muutkin, olet HEnry Kissinger! Olkaamme kirottuja! --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 22.08 (IDT) ***I'm you, you know it's sad but true! Nora Nakkila 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 22.11 (IDT) ****Minäpä olinkin ~Pyykkikori~. :I --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön nimeen, Luoma 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.56 (IDT) *En ole ikinä vandalisoinut Wikipediaa. Sen sijaan olen tehnyt yhden ihan oikeasti kunnollisen muokkauksen. -Pähkinähiiri 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.32 (IDT) *Luulin vielä n. 3 vuotta sitten, että kortsu on lyhenne korsetista. -Pähkinähiiri 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.32 (IDT) *Olen tehnyt vuoropuhelusta "Plää. – Kärpäplää? – Ei, ei kärpäplää." koulussani ihan hyvähkösti menestyneen läpän ollenkaan mainitsematta, että se ei ole omani. *häpeilevä hymiö* --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.49 (IDT) *Mutisen itsekseni kävellessäni ulkona kaupungin kaduilla. Jatkuvasti. Tai oikeastaan liikuttelen huuliani äänettömästi. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.49 (IDT) **Minä taas puhun kokoajan itsekseni. Jotenkin tuntuu, etten saa ajatuksia selväksi, ellen sano sitä ääneen.--B14 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.51 (IDT) *Olen vitun hidas lukemaan. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.54 (IDT) **Olen vitun nopea lukemaan. Luin Harry Potterin ja Puoliverisen Prinssin (n. tuhat sivua) läpi yhdessä viikonlopussa. Parhaassa vauhdissa voi lukea sata sivua tunnissa tai parissa.--B14 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.57 (IDT) *Olen muutaman kerran heitellyt meidän kissa(npentu)a siten, että nostan hänet käsilläni niin ylös kuin voin, heitän siitä niin ylös kuin voin ja otan sitten kiinnikin. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.55 (IDT) *Spotify-mainoksessa soiva "Kuoleman suudelmaa!!" hämäsi minua, ja luulin PMMP:n version Mana Manan "Maria Magdalenasta" alkavan niin. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.58 (IDT) *Minun täytyy myöntää, että olen itsekin ollut peloissani. Solmin omat kengännauhani kerran. Sangen epämieluisa kokemus. --'Dall'Abisso lui ritorna' 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (IDT) *Myöhästyn opiskelutilaisuuksista noin kaksi kertaa päivässä, 1,5–15 minuutilla. Survon lenkkarini jalkoihin vaivautumatta avaamaan ja sitten solmimaan uudelleen kengännauhoja. Kuuntelen joskus amispoppia, mutta vain noin kappaleen kuukaudessa. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 20.03 (IDT) *Söin viime viikolla koulussa pienen palan kanaa, eikä se oikeastaan ollut edes vahinko. Shame on me. --Pähkinähiiri 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.47 (IDT) **Tuolla ei liene vaikutusta siihen, montako kanaa tapetaan maailmassa. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.22 (IDT) ***No se on totta, mutta kasvissyöjäimagoni kärsi. Tai no olisi kärsinyt, mikäli joku olisi huomannut tapahtuneen. --Pähkinähiiri 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.35 (IDT) ****Imagoko se on tärkein? --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.37 (IDT) *****Minulle itselleni jollei tärkein, niin ainakin tärkeimpien joukossa. Enkä nyt välttämättä pitäisi sitä pahana asiana. Jos en välittäisi imagostani eettisenä ja ympäristötietoisena kasvissyöjänä, en olisi välttämättä edes alkanut kasvissyöjäksi. --Pähkinähiiri 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (IDT) ******Siis mitä hittoa? Ymmärsinkö oikein: et välitä siitä, syötkö eettisesti, yhtä paljon kuin siitä, näytätkö ja vaikutatko muiden silmissä eettiseltä syöjänä? Koskaan kuullut sanaa pinnallisuus? Tai ajatusta siitä, ettei johonkin nuorille tuputettuun rooliin (ekoihminen, angstaaja, kovis...) tarvitse mukautua? --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.54 (IDT) *******Pinnallinen minä olenkin enemmän kuin juuri mitään muuta, ja käsitit melko oikein. Mutta se, etten edes myöntäisi olevani pinnallinen, olisi pelkkää tekopyhyyttä, mikä on vielä asteen säälittävämpää ja typerämpää kuin pinnallisuus. --Pähkinähiiri 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.22 (IDT) ********Jatkakaamme tätä keskustelua keskustelusivullasi. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.45 (IDT) *Vielä noin kuukausi sitten en tiennyt, mitä sanat "pageant", "procession" tai "Lagan" tarkoittavat. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.55 (IDT) *Joudun koko ajan kirjautumaan sisään ja ulos, koska pelkään, että kirjautuessani hiireni/minä voisi(n) seota ja vahingossa poistaa jonkin sivun tai bännätä jonkun vahingossa. Ja sivuja muokatessani esikatselen ja painan "Näytä muutokset" ainakin kymmenen kertaa, jotten vahingossa vaikka kirjoittanut jonkun toisen päälle. --Pähkinähiiri 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.11 (IDT) *Minä oikeastaan pidän lehmänpaskan hajusta. Älkää nyt käsittäkö väärin; tässä ei ole mitään millään tavalla pimeää tai seksuaalisesti kummasti virittynyttä. Minusta se vain kuuluu ihan olennaisena osana kaikkien aistien tuomien ärsykkeiden yhdessä muodostamaan maalaismaisemaan, ja on huomattavasti luonnollisempi ja parempi haju kuin esimerkiksi maalatun rakennuksen tai liimankatkuisen lähiön lemu. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.29 (IDT) *Koulua on ollut jo 3 viikkoa enkä ole ollut kuin noin 6 päivänä koulussa, kaikki muut päivät olen esittänyt sairasta tai lintsannut. Ja olen noin 11-vuotiaana impannut (taino "impannut") kynsilakkaa pari kertaa ja esittänyt tulleeni sekaisin, vaikka todellisuudessa minua vain alkoi päätä särkeä hieman. Asdf. --Pähkinähiiri 10. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.15 (IDT) *Minulla on muutamia outoja tapoja. Tykkään tökkiä juuri mikrosta tulleita pinaattilättyjä, ilmeilen aina vessassa peililleni, yksin huoneessani ollessani en toisinaan tee muuta kuin kävelen ympyrää ja hihittelen suihkussa. Oli niitä kai muitakin, mutta ne eivät juuri nyt muistu mieleeni. --Pähkinähiiri 12. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.54 (IDT) *Kävelen teepaitasillani vielä syys-lokakuussakin (oikeasti ihan hiton kuuma jos vain pelkkä hupparikin siinä päällä), joskus joulunakin tai tammikuussa. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 13. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.11 (IDT) *Minulla on agorafobia. Saan paniikkikohtauksen joka kerta kävellessäni torin laitaakin. Keskeltä en ole noin vuoteen uskaltanut enää mennä. Lisäksi pelkään lähes yhtä paljon kaikenlaisia piikkejä. Taino en itseasiassa lähellekkään niin paljon. Kestän rokotuksen, mutta torilta kävely.. omg O__O --Pähkinähiiri 16. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.25 (IDT) *Vedin poliisiautoa turpaan. --Don Igor 16. syyskuuta 2009 kello 21.10 (IDT) *Olen helvetin laiska ihminen. Se ilmenee mm. mukavuudenhaluna sekä jonkinlaisena elämälle keskisormea näyttävänä näivettyneenä masokismina. Hakeudun välillä kipuun ja pahaan. En tiedä, nauttivatko jotkut masokistit sitten vaikkapa kivusta oikeasti, sitä vastaan minulla ei olisi mitään, mutta itse en ainakaan nauti; en vain pysty nauttimaan myöskään nautinnosta aina, ja sitten hakeudun kipuun kun en jaksa muuta yrittää. Ja joskus pelkään hirveästi kipua. Esimerkiksi verinäytteen ottaminen ei koskaan oikein hirveästi satu niin ettenkö sitä kestäisi, mutta aina ennen sitä iskee sellainen "eeen minä nyt tätä". --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.41 (IDT) **Kuulostaa yllättävän samalta kuin minun tapani. Siirrän tehtävien tekoa epämääräiseen tulevaisuuteen laiskuuttani ja toisaalta voin rämpiä kävelylenkillä suon tai umpipusikon läpi vain koska olen päättänyt päästä sen toiselle puolelle ilman mitään varsinaista syytä.--B14 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.13 (IDT) ***Itse asiassa masokismini ehkä kuitenkin harvoin ilmenee kipuun hakeutumisena. (Kivun kanssa se toinen laiskuuden muoto, jota harjoitan, mukavuudenhalu, ottaa vallan, ja pelkään hitosti kipua vaikka siedän sitä ihan kohtalaisen hyvin.) Sen sijaan liikuskelen teepaitasillani vielä johonkin lokakuuhun asti kun muilla on jo teepaidat ja hupparit ja nahkatakit ja kaulahuivit. Annan vain pyöräillessä viiman viilentää viilettäessäni kaduilla. (Olen muuten aika vaarallinen liikenteessä.) Silkkaa jääräpäisyyttäni aina kylmässä kituutan, vaikken siitä nauti. Tai no, oikeastaan osittain se on ihan oikeasti kivaakin olla kylmässä ja viileessä. Kesän kuumuus on aina painostavaa, ahdistavaa ja hulluksi tekevää. Mutta se, missä olen todella vittumaisella ja typerällä tavalla masokistinen, on se, että ryven epäonnistumisissa, kieriskelen omassa luuseriudessani ja korostan sitä (perhanan itsekästä muuten, korostan itseäni siten!), luovutan esimerkiksi tilaisuudet muodostaa sosiaalisia suhteita ja heittäydyn johonkin huonoitsetuntoiseen vitutukseen. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 00.01 (IDT) *Vingahdan aina jotenkin nolosti pelästyessäni yhtäkkiä jotakin. Ja se kuulemma muistuttaa yhden kaverini mukaan koiranpentua. Asdf. >__< --Pähkinähiiri 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.03 (IDT) *Ihmisten kanssa ollessa, varsinkaan jos seurassani on vain yksi toinen ihminen, en yleensä keksi mitään sanottavaa, päädyn vain pökkelönä naurahtelemaan muiden jutuille ja toljottamaan suu auki. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.00 (IDT) *Olen pienen elämäni aikana ainakin (jokaista vähintään kerran:) osunut pyörällä ihmiseen, halannut puuta, kaatanut sipsejä jonkun tuntemattoman moottoripyörän sisälmyksiin, lorottanut kolajuomaa jonkun yrityksen postiluukusta sisään, ollut lähellä hukkua, katsonut eläinpornoa, katsonut kakkapornoa (se ei tosin ole ollut yhtään miellyttävä kokemus), rikkonut kaukosäätimen, runkannut metsässä, syönyt maasta löytyneen pienen nurmikkosienen ihan vain huvin vuoksi, hyppinyt, kaatunut, tullut kaadetuksi ja makoillut eräässä pusikossa, purrut omaa kättäni, varastanut luokkatoverilta karkkia, syönyt maasta löytynyttä suklaata, soittanut aika paljon pilapuheluita ja työntänyt sormeni perseeseeni. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.39 (IDT) *Minulla on ollut sama alituinen yskä jo varmaan neljä vuotta, ja kurkku on ollut lähes yhtä kauan hiton limainen koko ajan. Puhun kovalla äänellä koulussa (vieraitten ihmisten läsnäollessa tosin ainoastaan mutisen hiljaa) ja kotonani huudan aika paljon. Ai niin, näppäilen usein kännykkääni viestiluonnokseksi muistiin joitain juttuja, jotka sitten myöhemmin tungen tänne Beepediaan (tai Leavingwikiin). Samaten silloin kun käytössäni ei ole nettiä, esim. maalla ollessani, naputtelen kannettavalle koneelleni tekstiasiakirjatiedostoihin artikkeleita ja muita juttuja, jotka aion laittaa tänne Beepediaan. Nimeän ne tekstiasiakirjat sitten myös välillä aika oudosti ja satunnaisilla nimillä. "Oo nooble patriaafgg" taisi olla jonkin tekstitiedoston nimi. Heh.--Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.12 (IDT) *Olen tarkkaillut IRL erästä Wikipedian vakiokäyttäjää. Tunnistan hänet silloin tällöin kirjastossa näöltä, ja olenpa häntä hänen kävellessään kaupungin kaduilla etäältä pyörälläkin vähän varjostanut. Piirrokseni havainnollistanee jotenkuten hänen IRL-ulkomuotoaan (tosin kätensä ovat pitemmät ja apinamaisemmat). Lisäksi olen vähän agentti Smithiä leikkinyt. Kohta iskee sille paralle paranoia ja psykoosi, kun joku tuntematon hänestä mukamas kaiken tietää... Pitää harmaata reikäistä teepaitaa ja elehtii ihan vammasesti tämä Merikanto. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 23.53 (IDT) *Minulla ei ihan oikeasti ole juuri muuta elämää Beepedian lisäksi, ja kaikki sosiaalinen kanssakäyntini rajoittuu meseen ja galleriaan. --Pähkinähiiri 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 09.32 (IDT) **Minulla samoin (tai no ei tuota galleriaa tule käytetyksi, mutta mese ja hikipedistit ovat ainoat sosiaaliset kontaktit), mutta minä sentään käyn melkein joka päiv opiskelemassa. Kantsis sinunkin. Kivasti saa sosiaalisestikin olla siinä sitten. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.56 (IDT) *Joskus kun onnistun jossain, kuten saatuani loistavan parin vanhojen tansseihin tai muuten menee hyvin, niin teen kotona yksin ollessani jotain perin merkillistä. Saatan esimerkiksi hihittää peilin edessä, jonglöörata tyynyillä tai paukuttaa nitojalla kaikkia eteeni sattuvia papereita. Olen jo rikkonut yhden kahvikupinkin moisen ilonpidon yhteydessä . --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.55 (IDT) *Pyöräilin äsken pimeässä ilman kypärää (enkä käyttänyt minkäänlaista pyörään kiinnitettävää valoa enkä mitään). Taidan olla välillä myös hieman hidasjärkinen, sillä olin ajanut jo jonkin matkaa ennen kuin tajusin, että sataa. --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 30. syyskuuta 2009 kello 21.05 (IST) *En ole kolmeen viikkoon tehnyt mitään konkreettista töissä. Pelottaa että joku huomaa tämän tosiasian. Nora Nakkila 30. syyskuuta 2009 kello 21.16 (IST) *Löysin ruokakomerosta vanhentuneita keksejä. En jaksanut tarmokkaana nuorena miehenä viedä roskia, joten söin keksit, ja jo tuli mahaan pipi. --Bonaparte 30. syyskuuta 2009 kello 21.58 (IST) *Olen hämääntynyt jo kolme kertaa Wiki-Wackin keskustelusivun feikki-uusiaviestejä-palkista... --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 4. lokakuuta 2009 kello 20.00 (IST) **Päivitys: viisi kertaa... --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 9. lokakuuta 2009 kello 17.42 (IST) *SAIN JUURI SELVILLE ETTÄ LUOMA ON SALAA IHASTUNUT NIKKI SIXXIIN!! <3333333333-heroiine 4. lokakuuta 2009 kello 20.35 (IST) **Juu ei :D --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 11.20 (IST) ***Luoma aina salaa ihastuu komeisiin miehiin. Turha väittää vastaan! Hihii ^^ -heroiine 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 19.21 (IST) ****Nikki Sixx on mies? OMG! Nora Nakkila 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 19.39 (IST) *****Hmmh. No, makunsa kullakin. Ei ole minun tyyppiäni. Pitäköön minun puolestani. --Bonaparte 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 22.01 (IST) ******Minä en ole muistaakseni ollut koskaan ihastunut mieheen (ja jos olisin, niin en ainakaan Nikki Sixxiin!). Tai no, Morrisseyyn olen ehkä vähän, mutta se onkin hieno muusikko ja muutenkin ihana.--Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.56 (IST) *Enpäs tunnustakaan. --Wiki-Wack (tuu panee mua) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.06 (IST) *Tämä on jo aika nolo... opin nimittäin vasta vajaa kuukausi sitten, että kataja ja kanerva ovat eri kasveja. Juu-uh. --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 18.54 (IST) *Minulla on (väliaikainen) identiteettikriisi Hikipediassa--Tacoman 23. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.55 (IST) *Unohdan toistuvasti W:n aakkosia kirjoittaessani tai ajatellessani. --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 27. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.58 (IST) *Kerran keskustelin Omeglessa tajuamattani hetken itseni kanssa – siitä huolimatta, että vastakeskustelijan keskustelunaloitus oli "Hyvää Minna Canthin päivää!"... --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 27. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.58 (IST) *Tein joskus sellaista, että sekoilin vähän jokapuolella nettiä erinäisillä tunnuksilla kaikenlaista tyhmää ja mukahauskaa ja olen tehnyt muutaman läppäprofiilin joihinkin paikkoihin, joissa on myös tuntemiani ihmisiä, ja nyt pelkään ja häpeän jos joku tunnistaa minut sieltä. --Pähkinähiiri 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.39 (IST) *En tiedä olenko vain helposti nolostuva vai nolaanko itseäni oikeastikin lähes päivittäin, mutta minua hävettää jatkuvasti jokin asia, jossa ei välttämättä edes olisi jonkun toisen mielestä mitään hävettävää mutta jonka takia minä en ainakaan pariin kuukauteen sen jälkeen kehtaa olla kyseisen ihmisen kanssa. Lisäksi minulla on minua itseäni lähinnä haittaava tapa muistaa pisimmillään vielä kolmen-neljän vuoden takaisia typeriä sanomisiani ja muita mokiani. --Pähkinähiiri 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.49 (IST) **Sama juttu mulla, paitsi että en kyllä kenenkään seurasta yleensä pois eristäydy häpeän takia. --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 10.08 (IST) *En jaksanu mennä töihin tänään, vammattaa... --Ikkan 6. marraskuuta 2009 kello 08.45 (IST) *Alan jo huolestua itsestäni. Nimittäin tässä kun ennen puoltayötä makasin sängyssä mietteissäni, huomasin, että jos hankaan vasemman käden etusormea lakanaa vasten tiettyyn suuntaan, kitka on paljon voimakkaampi kuin jos hankaan sitä vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Ei tässä vielä mitään ihmeellistä, en toki tästä suuresta oivalluksesta innostunut sen enempää... mutta siinä hetken aikaa sormea edestakas puolihuomaamattomasti liikutellessani ja jotain sekavaa ajatellessani minä sekunnin murto-osan ajan oikeasti uskoin, että en suinkaan liikutellut sormea, vaan kirjoitin romaania. Tämän uskon väistyttyä pelästyin tällaista aivan helvetisti. Ja muuten tajunnantila oli siis täysin normaali – ei päihteitä päässä, ei juuri väsymystä... --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 7. marraskuuta 2009 kello 03.51 (IST) *Olen harvinaisen onneton kaikessa mikä liittyy kontaktin ottamiseen vastakkaisen sukupuolen kanssa (joka ei saamani käsityksen mukaan ole kovin harvinainen piirre beepedistien keskuudessa, mutta kuitenkin). Lähimmät kokemukseni yhteenkään pojantapaiseenkaan liittyen (jos siis ei lasketa yhden päivän jälkeen päättyneitä seurustelusuhteita, joissa seurustelu tarkoittaa sitä että joku kysyy mesessä "alatko", minä sanon "joo" ja sitten huomenna se joku jättää mesessä) on kerran pelattu Monopoli yhden sellaisen kanssa, ja silloinkin vain kikatin koko ajan tilanteen stressaavuuden takia eikä pelistä tullut yhtään mitään. --Pähkinähiiri 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.25 (IST) *Kerran olen vähintäänkin epätoivoisesti yrittänyt pokata itselleni poikaystävää Suomi24-tsätistä. --Pähkinähiiri 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.25 (IST) **Saat sentään kiittää onneasi, että olet tyttö ja vieläpä heteroseksuaali sellainen. Aina löytyy nimittäin poika pojista tykkäävälle tytölle, lopulta. Toisin olisi, jos olisit heteropoika kuten minä... :( --Epilepsia on nirvana 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.36 (IST) ***Tuo kylläkin pitää onneksi (taino sinun kannaltasi ikävä kyllä) paikkansa. Äwww voi sinua Luoma. ;< --Pähkinähiiri 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.44 (IST) ****Mikäköhän siinä on, että tää kulttuuri on niin helevetin "mies tekee aloitteen" -asenteen omaksunut, ja saatana tytöillä on ihan hirveästi vaatimuksia eikä kukaan kelpaa ellei ole niin seksikäs ja muodikas ja tyylikkään kuolemansairauden omistava ja naistenmies jaatatataaaarghhh.. itselläni on itse asiassa naispuolisia kavereita jopa parikolome, ja ne ovat kyllä hienoja, poikienvälistä kaveruutta ainakin minusta jännittävämpiä ja kivempia suhteita, mutta aina, poikkeuksetta, heidän asenteensa on minua kohtaan sitten että "joo ei sinussa ole mitään vikaa ja varmasti sinut moni tyttö tahtoo mutta ITSE en kyllä missään nimessä". Satanahh. --Epilepsia on nirvana 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.55 (IST) *****Minä olen niin vanhoillinen, että minun suhteissani aloitteen tekee aina mies. Ei mutta siis. Ihmisten odotukset ja vaatimukset ovat kyllä ihan ihmeellisiä. Useinkaan suurinta suosiota markkinoilla eivät tosiaankaan saavuta ne yksilöt, jotka olisivat parhaita huolehtimaan partnerista tai jälkikasvusta. --Bonaparte 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 01.55 (IST) *Olen pikkuhiljaa alkanut tajuamaan, kuinka helvetin nolo, ärsyttävä ja ulkona kaikesta olinkaan vielä pari vuotta sitten. Ihan kuin olisin elänyt psykoosissa, oikeasti... --Epilepsia on nirvana 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.55 (IST) **Minun on kyllä pakko tunnustaa, että tuo "olinkaan vielä pari vuotta sitten" pitäisi korvata sanalla "olenkaan". --Ne ainoat oikeat 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 21.15 (IST) ***Tarkoitin ihan erilaista nolouden tasoa kuin mikä nyt on päällä. --Epilepsia on nirvana 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 21.41 (IST) ****Tuo on muuten sellainen tunne, jonka uusiutumiseen saa elämässä varautua. Mutta yleensä niin käy kaikille, joilla ilmenee henkistä kehitystä siinä mitassa, että siitä kehtaa puhua. Vähemmistö on siis kyseessä. --Bonaparte 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 01.55 (IST) *****Itse pyrin siihen etten koskaan ajattele, että olisin ollut ennen huonompi. Sen sijaan ajattelen, että olen nykyään vain paljon parempi. Tietenkin joskus puoliunessa tulee hakattua seinää ja kirottua aiemmin tehtyjä tyhmiä päätöksiä. Tämä on kuitenkin mielestäni hyväksyttävää. Seinänaapurit tosin ovat eri mieltä. --Ne ainoat oikeat 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 05.17 (IST) *Olen viheliäisen laiska, ja yleinen saamattomuuteni on vain pahentunut. Siitä huolimatta minulla on otsaa tuntea itseni stressaantuneeksi. Hyvin kiinteästi kaikkeen kertomaani liittyen mainittakoon vielä, että nauran yksin ollessani kovempaa kuin seurassa. --Bonaparte 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 01.55 (IST) *Tämä on jo ihan oikeasti hävettävää, mutta olen joskus jaellut alastonkuvia itsestäni, aika montakin kertaa heruttanut webillä ja kerran masturboinut ravintolan vessassa. --Pähkinähiiri 22. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.13 (IST) **HEh niinhän me kaikki, pitäisköhän masturbointipaikoista luoda tunnustussivu erikseen :) Voisko muuten joku tämmöselle 80-luvulla syntyneelle tarkentaa mitä webillä heruttaminen itse asiassa pitää sisällään?? Ikkan 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.56 (IST) ***Voi teitä tuhmureita, minun noloin/epätavallisin/rohkein/oudoin tuonsorttisten puuhien harjoittamispaikkani tähän mennessä on sairaalan lastenosaston pesuhuone. --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 27. joulukuuta 2009 kello 21.46 (IST) *Valehtelin saaneeni sikainfluenssan. Viikko saikkua napsahti. Ryyppään ihan liikaa --Ikkan 22. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.56 (IST) **Millaista työtä oikein teet, että vihaat sitä niin paljon, että valehtelet olevasi sairas, että saisit viikon lomaa?--B14 22. marraskuuta 2009 kello 21.00 (IST) ***Semmosta hölmöjen hommaa teen työkseni. En viitti vainoharhaisuuttani kovin paljon yksityiskohtia paljastaa jos pomo vaik lukeekin beepediaa :) Melkein kaikkihan joskus lintsaavat. Ikkan 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.53 (IST) ****Ei ehkä tekis hyvää sun asuntolainallejos jäisit kiinni :D Francesca 25. marraskuuta 2009 kello 01.25 (IST) *Erikoinen kykyni on pitää leiskuvia puheita sointuvalla ja kantavalla äänellä mm. pakkoruotsista, lapsikasteesta, rehtorin toiminnasta, ja uhitella tositoimilla, mutta muuten ääneni on aivan ruosteessa. Lisäksi olen kaikessa muussa, varsinkin tyttöjen suhteen, aivan helvetinmoinen pelkuri. --'Dall'Abisso lui ritorna' 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.55 (IST) *Nukuin äskettäin 3 tuntia, olen siis töissä... Francesca 25. marraskuuta 2009 kello 03.41 (IST) *Taidan olla lievästi paranoidinen. Ajattelen aina, että kaikki ovat pilkallisia ja pelaavat julmia leikkejä minun kustannuksellani. Jos joku vaikkapa kehuu minua, pidän sitä vittuiluna. (Ei sillä, etteikö se joskus sitä varmaan olisikin.) Jos jotkut nauravat jossain keskenään, olen herkkä epäilemään, että he nauravat esimerkiksi sitä miten tyhmältä juuri minun olemukseni vaikuttaa. Joskus tuntuu melkein että ihmiset tuijottaisivat vaikkei siihen mitään kunnon syytä olekaan (mutta hyvin harvoin tuntuu sentään tältä). Jos joku pyytää vaikka leffaan, heti ajattelen, että mitäköhän pahaa tässä on takana vai onko pelkkä jekku koko juttu. --Epilepsia on nirvana 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.25 (IST) **Itsekin usein kuvittelen, että kaikki pitävät minua pelkkänä huonona vitsinä ja umpitollona homssuna, joka on aina pelkästään tiellä - yläasteella pitivätkin, mutta lukiossa moista ei ole esiintynyt itse asiassa ollenkaan. Olen ollut vaistoavani jopa jonkinlaista kunnioitusta; mutta silti olen aina muiden seurassa kaamean totinen, hermostunut ja varovainen. Perustavanlaatuinen asennemuutos olisi paikallaan, minulla ja Luomalla. --(T)egotaiteilia 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.49 (IST) *Minulla on kummallinen tapa aina suunympäryksen rasvoituttua rasvaisesta ruuasta pestä se (siis suuni ympärys) Fairya apuna käyttäen. Tämä ei ole tietenkään oikein hyväksi iholle – varsinkaan, kun omani on atooppinen. (Laitankin kosteusvoidetta tuon puhdistustoimenpiteen jälkeen.) Mikä kaikista kierointa, olen viime aikoina huomannut, että oikeastaan PIDÄN Fairyn tunnusta, pienestä kirvelystä ja sen sellaisesta, ihollani, varsinkin kun se yhdistyy ko. pesumönjän tuoksuun. Kerran jopa laitoin hieman Fairya suuhuni tämän sairaan mieltymykseni innoittamana. Varsin mielenkiintoinen maku oli. --Epilepsia on nirvana 7. joulukuuta 2009 kello 21.36 (IST) *Minulla on toisinaan tapana ärsyttää meselistallani olevia vanhempia ja hiton homofobisia mieshenkilöitä lähettämällä heille linkkejä esimerkiksi tämän http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_S7xHrHVAM kaltaisiin Juutube-videoihin. --Pähkinähiiri 8. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.30 (IST) **Sinulla on meselistalla homovihamielisiä pedofiilejä?! --Epilepsia on nirvana 8. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.45 (IST) *Tajusin eilen, että olen jostain syystä AINA mieltänyt Itä-Saksan sijainneen Saksan länsipuolella ja Länsi-Saksan itäpuolella. En tiedä yhtään, että miksi näin. Lisäksi minulla on jonkinasteinen pakkomielle raivostuttaviin idiootteihin (olen nähnyt mm. unta Tähtiportissa kerran pari esiintyneistä "ascheneista", jotka ovat mielestäni viheliäisempiä kuin mitkään, urkin innoissani tietoja Juhkosta ja yritän keksiä kaikkea hänen päänsä menoksi, saan melkeinpä voimaa sen tiedostamisesta, miten fasistinen, ylikorrekti ja terveystietokirjoilla aivopesty on tuntemani nuori jos toinenkin jne. jne.). Olen tuhottoman hidas lukemaan, ja vaikka olen sekä oman että usean neurologin psykiatrin neuvolantädin minkälie arvion mukaan oikein kielellisesti lahjakas, minulla on välistä aivan kummallisia vaikeuksia ymmärtää niin puhuttua kuin kirjoitettuakin kieltä. Olen laiska enkä osaa kunnolla muuta kuin nukkua (ja nukahtamisessakin on vaikeuksia!). Tunnen perverssiä mielenkiintoa jotain aivan kauheaa amispoppimusiikkia kohtaan. Olen vaihtelevan ahdistunut ja kärsinen (lievästä?) dystymiasta. Minulla on henkilökohtaisia antipatioita, joskus jopa fobioita sairaalaosastoja , lämpimiä maita, Kanariansaaria, kesää, lämpöä ja kuumuutta, syklotymisia/bipolaarisia ihmisiä (oikeasti, helevetin häseltäjäpellet!), ihmisiä, jotka ovat olevinaan suuriakin taiteenystäviä mutta jolla ei ole sen vertaa näkemystä tai selkärankaa että osaisivat pysytellä erossa niistä saatanan danbrowneista ja twilighteista, kiihkoateisteja, newagehörönhöröenergiaasinnetännehihhuleita ja ties mitä ja ketä muutakin kohtaan. Osa näistä vastenmielisyyksistä on mielestäni ainakin osaksi varsin perusteltuja, mutta se, että suorastaan pelkään tai ainakin inhoan näitä asioita, on mielestäni huolestuttavaa. Olen alkanut huolestua vähän itsestäni, sillä minulla on täysin ilman mitään päihteitä tai mitään unen ja valveen rajamailla ja joskus valveillakin aikast kummallisia tajunnantiloja. Olikohan siinä kaikki? --Epilepsia on nirvana 17. joulukuuta 2009 kello 10.56 (IST) *Unohdan joskus, että galtsuhymiöt eivät toimi Beepediassa, ja toisinaan galleriassa, ettei blogimerkintöjään voi luokitella. --Pähkiηähiiri 18. joulukuuta 2009 kello 17.02 (IST) *Mun mielestä kivaa olla tällainen kusipää kuin olen! xD --JuHkkO.. 18. joulukuuta 2009 kello 19.07 (IST) **No, hyvä kaiketi, että on. Eräs onnen edellytyksistä on olla sinut itsensä kanssa. Se on totta, sillä se luki banaalissa mietelausekalenterissa. --Bonaparte 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 02.54 (IST) ***Mutta narsismissa oma ego on mielikuvituksen vapauden ja oman onnen tiellä, eikä niin sinut sitten loppujen lopuksi kanssaan olekaan. --Epilepsia on nirvana 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.43 (IST) *Kävin tänään Hikipediassa ja tein yhden asiallisen muokkauksen, kolme pelleilyä ja pari penispastasotkua. --JuHkkO.. 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.49 (IST) *Olen ollut Beepediassa 2 PÄIVÄÄ SAAMATTA IKIBÄNNEJÄ!!! --Juhko 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 23.35 (IST) xD xD xD *Hämäännyn ainakin 10 kertaa päivässä käyttäjäsivuni oikeassa alakulmassa olevasta pikkukuvasta... --Juhko 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 02.23 (IST) *Sen lisäksi että osaan soittaa Neuvostoliiton hymnin alusta loppuun kitaralla, muistan sen suomenkieliset sanat kokonaan ja ensimmäisen säkeistön venäjäksi. Nyt kun lunta on jo aika lailla, kiertelen kaupungilla tehden sormillani autojen lumisiin ikkunoihin kaikenlaisia kuvioita aina Dead Kennedysien logosta "SAATANAN KAPITALISTIT!" -huomautuksiin, pentaeksklamationiäksdioihin ja gnostilais-simplistiseen ristisymboliin. Onkohan tämä kaikki ihan normaalia? --Epilepsia on nirvana 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.30 (IST) **Minä tein joskus niin, että piirtelin kaikkialle rauhanmerkkejä/sydämiä/kukkia ja kirjoittelin mm. Make love not war/Peace man/Woodstock forever/Don't worry be happy/hippy jnejne. Nykyään olen kasvanut sen vaiheen yli, mikä lienee ihan hyvä. Halailinpa yhdeessä vaiheessa puitakin ja kävin viikonloppuisin keräämässä roskia lähimetsästä, mutta en halua muistella sitä. Jessus että minua on alkanut myöhemmin hävettää nämä asiat.--Pähkiηähiiri 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.47 (IST) ***Itsestäni taas on (ollut) olemassa jokin kuva, jossa minulla on vielä pitkät hiukset (kuva otettu nelisen vuotta sitten varmaan) ja halaan puuta kasvoillani jonkinlainen häröhkö ilme. (Puun halaamisesta minulla on vain hämäriä muistikuvia... mutta se on aika varmaa että en tehnyt sitä luonnonsuojelijuuttani, vaikka kyllä sellaistakin minussa on, vaan jollain yhteisellä liikuntatuntiretkellä tai vastaavalla tein tuollaista ihan spontaaneina tempauksina – teen toki vielä nykyäänkin jotain tuohon verrattavaa silloin tällöin.) Oli eräällä toverillani tuo kuva kuulemma koneellaan ja hän jopa uhkasi kuvaa Sankarittarelle lähettävänsä, nettiin pistävänsä ja kaikkea muuta kivaa, mutta ei toteuttanut uhkauksiaan. Kuva sitten kuulemma tuhoutui kovalevynsä rikkoutumisen myötä, että tiedä häntä onko moista raskauttavaa todistusaineistoa enää liikkeellä. Lisäksi olen piirrellyt sinne tänne oppilaitosten oviin, aitoihin, kauppakeskuksen seiniin ja vastaaviin yhteensä varmaan liki parituhatta tämmöistä... --Epilepsia on nirvana 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.04 (IST) ****No tuo tunnus on kyllä niin sekaisin että. Eivät saaneet sirppiä ja vasaraa enää mahtumaan? --Bonaparte 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.07 (IST) *****Paha sitä siihen on ollut tunkea, tuo kun on aikast paljon Neuvostoliittoa vanhempi sympooli. --Epilepsia on nirvana 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.15 (IST) ******Ei "tuo" ole mikään symboli, vaan hilpeyttä herättävä tilkkutäkki muiden keksimiä symboleja. Olisi siinä vielä sirpille ja vasarallekin minusta tilaa: ei tuo tuosta enää tuon sekavammaksi yksinkertaisesti voi muuttua. --Bonaparte 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.20 (IST) *******Mutta merkitys muuttuisi sitten. Mutta eihän sillä väliä ollutkaan. --Epilepsia on nirvana 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.24 (IST) *Minä en oikeastaan tiedä, miten yhteenvetoon tehdään se jännä (→ otsikonnimi) -homma, josta sitten klikkaamalla menee suoraan siihen otsikon kohtaan. --Pähkiηähiiri 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 09.49 (IST) **Paina sitä plussaa keskustelusivun ylälaidassa. Minultakin meni vuosia huomata se. --(T)egotaiteilia 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 10.42 (IST) ***Öö siis se nuolijuttu tulee kyllä ihan kun painaa jonkun väliotsikon muokkausnappia. Siitä plussasta siis kun taas luodaan uusi väliotsikko, niin joissain wikeissä sitten tulee yhteenvedoksi että "Uusi alue: PAIKALLE ALUEEN NIMI JOKA ON SAMALLA LINKKI SIIHEN VÄLIOTSIKKOON ELI ALUEESEEN" ja joissain taas pelkästään "AIHEEN NIMI JOKA EI OLE LINKKI", mutta ei sitä nuolijuttua kait. --Epilepsia on nirvana 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.44 (IST) ****Minä muistin tuon joskus vuonna Nakki ja Muusi mutta unohdin sen sitten. --Ikkan 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 12.29 (IST) *Tuolla kaupungilla oli joku viinimainos, jossa sitten luki että "Koemaista!" Minä siinä sitten mietin, että miten kummassa viini muka voi olla koetta muistuttavaa... --Epilepsia on nirvana 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 12.40 (IST) *Olen unta nähdessäni ajatellut tätä sivua, Beepedian "Tunnustusten luolaa"! No ei ole elämää ei, tiedän! --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 27. joulukuuta 2009 kello 19.03 (IST) **Minäkin olen. o___O Ja nähnyt untakin tästä. --Pähkiηähiiri 27. joulukuuta 2009 kello 21.36 (IST) *Olen joskus etsinyt (ja katsonut) Juutupesta joitain lesbo-, strippaus- ja homovideoita. --Pähkiηähiiri 27. joulukuuta 2009 kello 21.36 (IST) *Minä itse asiassa inhosin My Chemical Romancea kuunnellessani sitä ensimmäisen kerran. Tosin kuulin silloin biisin Famous Last Words, joka ei muutenkaan ole MCR:n parhaita biisejä. --Pähkiηähiiri 4. tammikuuta 2010 kello 11.21 (IST) *Sössisin juuri äsken kaksi kaverisuhdettani. Tosin syy oli ihan oikeasti ainakin 75-prosenttisesti heissä. --Pähkiηähiiri 7. tammikuuta 2010 kello 21.00 (IST) *Minun pitäisi olla kaupungilla. En ole. Huomenna saan (taas) käyttää kaiken luovuuteni yrittäessäni keksiä uskottavaa selitystä, minkä tähden en ollut paikalla sopimisesta huolimatta. Tosiasiassahan syy oli se, etten vain ollut jaksanut jäädä minnekkään kaupungille notkumaan. --Pähkiηähiiri 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.58 (IST) *En osaa tanssia. Siis oikeasti, yksinkertaisimpiakaan askelkuvioita, eteen–taakse–eteen–taakse-kuvioita, sellaisia jotka suurin osa ihmisistä oppii puolessa minuutissa, en osaa. -.- --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 14.56 (IST) **Et ole ainut. Minä en ole koskaan oppinut kunnolla edes sataan kertaan harjoiteltavia kevätjuhlassa tms. esitettäviä tansseja. Plus että minä vieläpä näytän totaalisen pelleltä edes yrittäessäni tanssia. --Pähkiηähiiri 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.06 (IST) ***Minäkään en varsinaisesti osaa tanssia, mutta silti osallistun vanhojen tansseihin. Hautaan asti humppaan! --(T)egotaiteilia 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.24 (IST) ****Mitä vitun järkeä niissäkin on sitten, niissä vanhojen tansseissa. Nöyryyttävää mennä jos ei ole ketään tanssikaverikseen saanut. En kyllä itse aio mennä ollenkaan sitten kun tulee kohdalle se. --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 16.38 (IST) *****Vahvojen valinta! En minäkään mennyt! Kapinoidaan yhdessä julmaa systeemiä vastaan!--B14 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 16.42 (IST) *****Harjoitellanhan niitä. Ja on minulla sinne pari, aika metka vieläpä! Ainakin siinä koulussa missä minä olen on tyttöjä melkein tuplasti enemmän kuin poikia, joten parivaihtoehdoista ei ole puutetta. Et mene, ts. teet dmítryt! Missähän se Dmítrykin taas luuhaa..? --(T)egotaiteilia 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 16.47 (IST) ******Joo olin taas keräämässä rohkeutta niin paljon että voisin siihen jotain tyttöä pyytää... -.- Taitaa jäädä väliin sekin. --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 16.51 (IST) *******Itse asiassa vanhojen tansseihin osallistuminen on osa "Yritä nyt helvetti luoda edes jonkinlaisia suhteita muihinkin ihmisiin kuin Beepedian käyttäjiin, harvoihin kiinnostaviin sukulaisiisi ja Dmítryyn" -projektiani, joka on toistaiseksi ollut silkkaa epäonnistumisissa rämpimistä. --(T)egotaiteilia 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 17.33 (IST) ********Älä vittu puhu epäonnistumisissa rämpimisestä. Sinulla on sentään kiva tyttö jo tanssikaveriksi tiedossa, senkin ylionnekas paskiainen. --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 17.36 (IST) *******Lukiolaisten hienoisen epätasainen sukupuolijakauma johtaa siihen, että yleensä ne, jotka ovat vaarassa jäädä ilman paria, ovat tyttöjä. Minäkin tanssin, vaikka vähän noloa olikin tytön kanssa tanssia. --Bonaparte 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 17.39 (IST) ********Toistan: luulet sitten minun tosiaan uskaltavan jotain tyttöä kysyä? Vai pitäisikö odottaa, että joku tyttö tulee kysymään minua (ja jos se ehkä mahdollisesti tapahtuukin, olen varmasti viimeinen jota kysytään), ja sitten nolata itsensä tyrimällä aivan vitun kaiken koko tanssiaispaskassa ja sen tytön seurassa olossa? --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 17.42 (IST) *********Meillä ainakin kaikille osallistujille järjestettiin pari, takuu oli, ettei ilman jäisi. Tarvittaessa koluttiin varamiehiä ykkösistä. Siis hyvänen aika, se on pelkkä pareissa tapahtuva kulttuurihistoriallinen liikuntanäytös, ei mikään suuri romanttinen elämänkumppanin valinta. --Bonaparte 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 17.49 (IST) **********Minä semmoisiin osallistu missään tapauksessa kumminkaan. 1) en osaa tanssia, 2) kukaan tervejärkinen tai mielisairaskaan tyttö ei tahdo minua tanssiparikseen, 3) tanssiminen on vammaista pelleilyä, 4) nolaan itseni aina jollain tavalla kaikissa ihme tapahtumissa, 5) vihaan tuollaisia teennäisiä konventionaalisia paskatraditioita. --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 17.58 (IST) ***********Huh huh. Onneksi olen huono ottamaan mitään kovin vakavasti, muuten puhuisin varmaan itsekin tuohon tapaan. Mitä ikinä teenkin, niin nolaan siinä itseni. --(T)egotaiteilia 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 18.09 (IST) *********En minäkään kysynyt. Olin hämmentynyt, kun niin jumalainen naisolento (joka ei tosin ole minun tyyppiäni ollenkaan, mutta tanssipariksi aivan fantastinen) päätti kysyä kaikista koulun pojista tanssiparikseen juuri minua, joka olen vähäpuheinen kommarinäätä, joka aina seisoo jossain nurkassa. Tunsin sinä päivänä itseni varsinaiseksi hannuhanheksi - se oli itse asiassa parhaita päiviäni vuosikausiin. Nyt on vainoharhaiseen mieleeni alkanut valua epäilys, että tästä on tulossa pahin tyrimisputkeni vuosikausiin. Ja mitä sinun uskaltamiseesi tulee, niin skallat sinä. Kunhan vain oikein uskallat uskaltaa! --(T)egotaiteilia 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 17.50 (IST) **********Itse sain tarpeekseni kaikenmaailman tansseista ym. koulun juhlista, kun yläasteella tansseissa minulle jäi aina jäljelle aina joku niistä arsyttävistä lihavista emoista, gooteista tai tupakoivista lissuista. (Miksi muut saavat pizzaa, kun minä saan vain jämät?) Lukion juhlista meni maku vuoden 2008 helmikuun abivideon jälkeen (jonka uhriksi jouduin minä, ylläri). Mielenterveyteni ja luottamukseni yhteiskuntaa kohtaan romahtivat kaiken tapahtuneen johdosta hyvin pahasti. (Yksi kaunis tyttö kyllä pyysi minua vanhojentanssipariksi jo 5 kk ennen tansseja, mutta kieltäydyin kaiken kokemani vääryyden takia.) --'Dall'Abisso lui ritorna' 11. tammikuuta 2010 kello 23.28 (IST) ***********Te valitatte kun ette saa just haluamaanne tyttöä joihinkin fucking tansseihin samaan aikaan kun minulle ei kukaan IRL-tuntemani poika edes puhu. -.- Pitäisi olla niin vitun nätti ja laiha ja menevä ja iloinen ja itsevarma ja nauraa söpösti ja kaikkeaaaaadasfasddsghfsgfhfhgdsgh Ja en taaskaan ole koulussa, joudun takasin lastenkotiin. Sekin vielä. Vittusaatana tätä elämää. --Pähkiηähiiri 12. tammikuuta 2010 kello 08.31 (IST) *Pelkään ja arvelen jatkuvasti tai ainakin toistuvasti, että ystävinäni pitämäni ihmiset oikeasti tahtovat vain nauraa kustannuksellani. En myöskään uskalla tällaisia luulojani heille kertoa, sillä jos pelkoni olisivatkin aiheettomia, ystäväni loukkaantuisivat ja alkaisivat pitää minua vainoharhaisena ihmehyypiönä (mikä sitten varmaan kyllä olisinkin). Minulla ei tosiasiassa ole hajuakaan, olenko liian herkkäuskoinen ja vietävissä vaiko päin vastoin helvetin epäluuloinen ja -uskoinen, ja tämä tekee minut hulluksi. --Luoma 12. tammikuuta 2010 kello 14.27 (IST) *En ole jaksanut kiinnostua Beepediasta moneen päivään... WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?! --Ikkan 13. tammikuuta 2010 kello 16.54 (IST) *Joo ei ole elämää ei: eilen illalla (lue: aamuyöllä) en saanut pariin tuntiin unta sen vuoksi, että luulin Beepedian olevan menetetty. Tai saattoi kyllä silläkin olla vaikutusta, että olin parina iltana jättänyt mieliala–unirytmi-lääkkeen ottamatta, mutta silti... jotain muutakin noloa tunnustettavaa oli, mutta en muista enää. --Tiefer, tiefer, irgendwo in der Tiefe gibt es ein Licht 18. tammikuuta 2010 kello 16.24 (IST) *Olen kaikessa vain keskinkertainen. --Neo Abyssos 24. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) *Tällä hetkellä tunnen sietämätöntä halua turvautua fyysiseen väkivaltaan; olen nimittäin kirjaston koneella ja viereisellä koneella touhuaa ANTTI SYRJÄLÄINEN! Pelkkä hepun ajatteleminen saa minut silmittömän raivon valtaan. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Luoma70px|Keskustelu 20. toukokuuta 2010 kello 10.25 (UTC) *Luulin vielä kymmenvuotiaana, että Imatra on joku paikka jossain Aasiassa. Ja joskus sekoitan edelleenkin keskenään Keralan ja Keravan... --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 29. toukokuuta 2010 kello 15.21 (UTC) *Sekoitan joskus keskenään Sodan ja rauhan ja Rikoksen ja rangaistuksen. Joskus. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.48 (UTC) Category:Keskustelut Category:Oikeus